


Plushy for Comfort

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Bruce gives Clark a plushy. Fluff ensues. Based on https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399905641895378797/





	Plushy for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Plushy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795752) by [Lady_B20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20). 



As Green Lantern was walking in the Watchtower, he noticed an unusual sight: Superman was sitting on the floor of the lounge, hugging a Batman plushy, looking pretty sad. He noticed Wonder Woman not too far away so he walked over to he and asked, "Hey, what's with him?"

"Batman is on an undercover mission right now."

"Oh." That made sense. Superman and Batman had been dating for almost a year now. Realizing there wasn't much he could do for his friend, Green Lantern continued with his day.

As Green Lantern was walking away, Superman started to think about right before Batman left. They had been sitting in the cave at the computer, when Bruce told him he was going to go undercover for a little while.

_"I should only be gone for 3 months tops."_

_"Bruce, that's a long time. What if something happens to you? How are we supposed to know?"_

_"You're telling me you don't listen to my heart beat? I'm surprised. I must have gotten that wrong..."_ , Bruce smirked as he looked at his boyfriend. 

_Clark gawked, "How did you... Whatever. Not the point. It's dangerous Bruce"_

_"_ _Clark, I'm a vigilante. Everything I do is dangerous."_

_"_ _Yeah, but-"_

_"_ _Don't worry, Clark. I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, I got you something for when I'm gone."_

_Bruce then pulled out a decent sized box from under his desk and handed it to Clark. It was plain besides a big bow tied on it. With a raised eyebrow, Clark took the box, untied the bow and peered inside. There was a big kids' Batman plushy. Clark stared at it a minute, and then looked at his boyfriend, who was watching him, waiting for his reaction._

_Slowly, Clark's lips pulled up into his mega-watt smile and Clark pulled Bruce in for a kiss, "I love it. I'm still not happy about this..."_

_Bruce's lips curled into a small smile as he kissed Clark._

They had pretty good 'I'll miss you sex' after that. It has been two months since then, and Clark was missing his partner. At first, he only had the plushy with him at night in their shared bed. He would cuddle with it since he couldn't cuddle with Bruce, not that Bruce usually would allow cuddling unless asleep. But after two weeks, Clark began to take the plushy with him all around the manor and in the cave. His favorite spot was to curl up on Bruce's computer chair with the plushy and just think about his boyfriend and listen to his steady heartbeat. After a month, Clark even started to take the plushy to monitor duty with him. That's how Diana found out about Bruce going undercover, for he had only told Clark he would be gone for a while.

Now Clark sat there, wishing that the mission wouldn't take three months like Bruce said. All he wanted was to replace the plushy with Bruce. Sighing, Clark got up and headed back to the manor. Things had been relatively quiet around the world, so he couldn't even distract himself by saving people, so he missed his partner that much more. Once back in the cave, Clark curled up in the man's chair, falling asleep to Bruce's steady heartbeat.

<('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> <('-')> 

Bruce was riding his motorcycle, the one he uses for undercover missions, back into the Batcave that night, in a bad mood. He got the information he wanted, but resulted in him receiving a couple of bruises and a cracked rib, leaving him in a sour mood. But then he thought of Clark. He had missed him terribly while he was gone. Thinking of his boyfriend, the frown on his face softened a little, knowing he would see the man a month earlier than originally thought. Bruce parked the bike and got cleaned up, taking off his disguise and made sure to take care of his injuries. As he started to head towards the stairs that lead up to the manor, in just a pair of sweats, he noticed that someone was in his chair. That was odd.

As he moved closer, he realized it was Clark, hugging the plushy tightly, as he slept in the chair. Bruce watched his lover sleeping for a moment, all traces of his bad mood forgotten. Bruce smiled as he crouched next to the sleeping man, cupping his face to stroke his cheekbones.

Clark's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Bruce smiling at him. Clark's eyes lit up with happiness and he dropped the plushy so he could wrap his arms around the man in front of him. Bruce held him for a minute, biting back a wince as Clark unknowingly put pressure on his wounds, before he pulled back so he could kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Clark smiled into the kiss as he murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Clark."

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're home early. And you're hurt," Clark frowned as he saw the bruises and the cracked rib with is x-ray vision.

"Yeah, I got the information I needed easier than expected. I'm fine Clark, nothing I can't handle." Looking down at the plushy that was now on the floor, Bruce asked, "You used the plushy, I take it?"

Clark blushed as he chuckled slightly, "Yeah, umm, I practically took it everywhere with me."

"Should I be jealous?" Bruce smirked.

Clark looked at him seriously as he said, "Definitely not. As much as I liked it, it doesn't beat the real thing."

Bruce laughed and stood up, wincing slightly, picking up the plushy on his way. He set the toy on the desk as he took Clark's hand to haul him out of the chair.

"Let's go upstairs."

Clark pulled his lover into his arms, gently this time, for a kiss, before leaning his forehead against Bruce's, eyes closed. "I love you, B."

"Love you too, Clark," Bruce smiled. He then took the man's hand once more and led him up to the manor.


End file.
